malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Orfantal
Orfantal was a Tiste Andii night-hunterGardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xv and Soletaken and the brother of Korlat.Memories of Ice, Dramatis Personae In his Soletaken form, he was said to be a black dragon "second only to Rake" in size.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24 In Gardens of the Moon Orfantal was one of the Tiste Andii who was hunting Vorcan Radok as she and Rallick Nom entered the Azath House created on the night of the Gedderone Fête in Darujhistan.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 24, Tor MMPB p.651 In Memories of Ice During the Pannion War Orfantal served as Korlat's second. Once the allied armies of Caladan Brood and High Fist Dujek Onearm lifted the Pannion Domin Siege of Capustan, the two armies temporarily separated to liberate Lest and Setta. Afterwards, Orfantal was with Brood, Kallor, Hurlochel, and Korlat at Maurik as they waited for Dujek's troops to rejoin them. Brood and Kallor became visibly irritated when Whiskeyjack arrived with a only small number of troops. It became clear that their Malazan allies had stolen a march on Coral with their main army and had kept their full plans secret. Whiskeyjack argued that Brood had done the same by keeping secret the location of Moon's Spawn. Kallor saw only Malazan treachery and attempted to sway Brood into letting the Malazans fight the Pannion Seer's army alone. Korlat asked Brood to keep his faith in the Tiste Andii and she, Orfantal, and their kin would march ahead with Whiskeyjack. Kallor insulted Korlat by suggesting she allowed her love for the Bridgeburner to override her objectivity and Orfantal rebuked the High King. He further warned Kallor that "when all this is done... I will come for you."Memories of Ice, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.841-847 As the army made its way south, Orfantal and the other Tiste Andii spent their time exploring ways to purge their Warren of Darkness from the Crippled God's infection.Memories of Ice, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.851 They arrived at Coral to find Dujek's army already engaged with the Pannion Domin defenders. Surprisingly Kallor arrived on his own soon after. Korlat sent Orfantal to join Dujek in his Eleint form to protect the High Fist's soldiers from the Seer's Condors. Korlat remained with Whiskeyjack where they were both betrayed by Kallor, who slew Whiskeyjack and gravely wounded Korlat. Orfantal quickly brought Brood to the battlefield by Warren to save his sister.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.880/894-896/901 Orfantal resumed his Eleint form and fought the flocks of condors circling above the battlefield. The harried Soletaken was soon joined by his sister, and along with tens of thousands of Great Ravens, chased the condors back to the Seer's keep just as Moon's Spawn entered the fight.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.922/924/933-934 When the battle was won, Orfantal sent his sister back down to Whiskeyjack's body to grieve while he, Silanah, and the other Tiste Andii Soletaken guarded the skies. Whiskeyjack was entombed in Moon's Spawn with the other fallen Bridgeburners, and Korlat and Orfantal made preparations to hunt down Kallor. Anomander Rake asked that they bring the High King back alive because he had earned Dragnipur.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.946/979 In Toll the Hounds Orfantal, with his sister Korlat, pursued Kallor to avenge Whiskeyjack's death. He was killed by Kallor when he finally reached him near Darujhistan. In Dust of Dreams In a dream, it was revealed that Sandalath Drukorlat was his mother (and so, by extension, also the mother of Korlat). In Forge of Darkness ] Orfantal of House Drukorlas was the bastard son of Sandalath Drukorlat and a drunken ex-soldier of low birth named Galdan.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 3, UK HC p.64 According to Haral, Orfantal's name meant 'unexpected' in the Yedan Shake holy dialect though Narad said it translated to 'unwanted'.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 6, UK lg PB p.254/255 He was raised by his mother on a steady diet of heroic stories and fantasy betrayals.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 3, UK HC p.69 Meanwhile, his grandmother Nerys Drukorlat maintained strict control over his life, even threatening Orfantal's friend the stableboy when the boys grew too close.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 6, UK HC p.168 When Orfantal was five he was sent to Kharkanas by his grandmother to become a Hostage with the temple.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 6, UK HC p.166 On the way there, the caravan sheltering him was attacked by rogue members of Urusander's Legion led by Captain Sillan.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 9, UK HC p.277 He escaped and was brought to the capital by Gripp Galas. There he met Anomander Rake and Silchas Ruin and joined fellow temple hostage Legyl Behust.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 20, UK HC p.632 In Fall of Light (Information needed) Trivia In early editions of Gardens of the Moon, Korlat refers to Orfantal as 'sister'.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 24, UK MMPB p.696 This was a continuity mistake fixed by the author in later editions. Notes and references de:Orfantal Category:Hostage Category:House Drukorlas Category:Males Category:Tiste Category:Tiste Andii Category:Soletaken Eleint